


Surviving a Roommate

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Post Series, still kind of undefined relationship but basically boyfriends, suggestive conversations thoughts and actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka finds the easiest way to deal with Rin moving in is compromise. </p><p>Cross posted on Tumblr. Takes place after "I'm not lonely".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving a Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleredrin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littleredrin).



> Another little story in my continuing effort to explore the relationship of these two. 
> 
> ChefRei pointed out that I had mistakenly mentioned using warm water on a burn. It's a pretty embarrassing mistake in word choice considering I was studying to be in the health field for my first two years of college. 
> 
> If it feels like you could take a comfortable shower in it, do not put that water on a burn, unless of course you take cold showers. Don't put ice or ice water on it either. You should let cold water run over a burn for about ten minutes (but if your plumbing is like mine that water will get numbingly cold in about a minute or less depending on the weather and at that point it's a bit too close to ice water, which means you'll have to warm it up a bit and that is why warm seemed like a good word choice late at night!).

Haruka yawned loudly, tilting his head until his chin settled into his palm. Rin had taken over breakfasts after arriving at his home with a suitcase a week earlier.

His couch was always open for anyone that needed it for night or two, but when Rin had begun unpacking mysterious boxes and explained the lease on his apartment was up, he had tried to subtly and politely inform him that the arrangement wouldn’t work by putting all of Rin’s things in the yard.

Rin had pursed his lips and pulled out his cell phone, staring him down as he dialed and waited. Before he could even finish saying Makoto’s name, Haruka was moving the boxes back inside.

They had never talked about living together, but they had given up trying to discuss labels and next steps years ago. Still, he wouldn’t have minded a little warning before this development; he could have avoided the exchange of muttered goodnights being a requirement for falling asleep, and waking up in the middle of the night with red hair in his face.

More importantly, he would have set up a bath schedule _before_ the morning fiasco that ultimately led to them both being late for work when their combined stubbornness caused Haruka’s plan to drive Rin out of the tub to fail miserably. Rin had actually tried to suggest that they take baths together more often, when all was said and done.

But bath time was sacred, and Haruka was a bit annoyed that Rin had tricked him into making it the exact opposite, so he had been quick to reassure him that they would never bathe with each other again because he was now taking all of his baths at night. Rin had only clicked his tongue.

"You’ll get the bed wet."

"Then get your own bed."

"Well it’s not that big of a deal, I’m just pointing it out."

In the end compromising over breakfast had been the easiest adjustment.  The smell of coffee did not mix well with mackerel, and the horrible clash and Rin’s sour mood without caffeine were probably the only things that could convince him that he could survive without fish until lunch time.

"Rin." He frowned when the red head only grunted in reply, too engrossed in what he was cooking to pay much attention. "You should wear an apron."

"Huh— _shit that’s fucking hot,_ ow, ow—don’t say shit like that so suddenly!” He turned and scowled at him, shaking his hand with a wince.

Haruka frowned, dropping his hand to the table and standing up. “I didn’t say anything weird. You should wear an apron when you cook so you don’t get dirty. Let me see.”

Rin was red faced when he held out his hand, grumbling about how his words could be misunderstood when said with that tone of voice; there was a long streak of pink across the tops of his fingers where he had apparently pressed them against the griddle when he had dropped his hand in surprise.

"You’re hearing things, there wasn’t anything special about my tone of voice," he reasoned. Rin’s eyes narrowed slightly, and Haruka was quick to press his lips to his fingers to stop any defensive bickering in its tracks. Rin swallowed hard, staring when Haruka lingered probably a little too long and parted his lips a little too far to sigh on his skin.

Then he unceremoniously dropped his hand and reached for his apron. “Put your hand under cold water, I’ll finish cooking.”

Rin didn’t move, and Haruka had to bump him out of the way before the food started to burn. He tilted his head when Rin cleared his throat, tugging at his shirt. “We can probably be late for work again, right?”

Haruka raised his eyebrows. “Will you wear an apron from now on?”

He rolled his eyes. “I really don’t think my clothes will get that dirty when I’m cooking.”

"Not like that. Will you wear it the way you thought I meant?"

Rin’s breath hitched and his grip on his shirt tightened, but out of the corner of his eye Haruka caught the stubborn nod of his head. His shoulders tensed when he felt fingers hook into the top of his pants. “F-fine. So forget breakfast for now, okay?”

"That wasn’t part of the compromise. I’m hungry," he grumbled. Rin grumbled something in English under his breath then pressed his lips just behind his ear, his fingers sliding across his stomach.

"I’ll make sure you get plenty to eat, don’t worry."

There was a moment of hesitation, where he stared at the food on the stove and glanced at Rin’s wandering hands, before he turned off the heat and reached back to untie his apron. 

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are meant to imply he's speaking English. I still haven't found a better way to show people speaking different languages.


End file.
